Un-Smooth Move
Plot Mig accidentally pushes a little girl over who so happens to be a rogue DNAlien in disguise who then launches an attack against Mig and Clepron. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are at frozen yogurt hang-out called "Mr. Yogurtine's". Mig walks up to Clepron with a blueberry and green bean frozen yogurt cup and swallows it. "Ah. Yummy," said Mig. "How can you eat this junk?" asked Clepron. "Years of practice," said Mig. "Taco," said Clepron. Mig frowned at him angrily and turned around without looking to get another frozen yogurt cup and bumbs into a little girl and knocks her over. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright!?" asked Mig. Just then the girl stared at him with red eyes and then spoke in a deeeeep voice. "You are going to pay for what you have done to me," she said. Mig had a creeped out and awkward look on his face. "Umm girl are you alright?" asked Mig. The girl laughed and took off her face, revealing a dark grey DNAlien. Mig backed up and turned into Spiker, another new alien, and launched spikes at the DNAlien. It got stuck to the yogurt stand's walls and it got very angry and frustrated. "You probably would've done the same to me only with goo," said Spiker. Clepron laughed very hard. "This always cracks me up!!" he shouted. The DNAlien got angry and broke free from the spikes and launched Spiker into the air. It followed him around and wouldn't stop doing something painful to him. Spiker then got a hold of it and spun it into the air and shot spikes through its body. It squeeled and feel down. Spiker turned back into Mig and brushed his hands. "Easy," said Mig. "I don't think so. Look what its doing now!" Clepron shouted. Its face was glowing purple and it let off loud and eerie noises through the entire city. Slowly, more DNAliens came and surronded the perimeter of Mr. Yogurtine's. "Darn it!" said Mig. He twisted the dial of his gamatrix and couldn't find the right alien to turn into. "Hurry it up!" said Clepron. "Oh no, I'd rather not hurry up and take as long as I want to Mr. Fast-decision-making-guy!" said Mig in sarcasm. "Wait!" he said. He dialed up another new alien. "Let's make this reunion go by a little fast," he said. He slapped down the faceplate and turned into a blue and green speed alien. "Waprspeed!" he shouted. He sped around the DNAliens and punched them all down and then did it again. "Hahahahahaha!" he shouted. The DNAliens got furious and decided to attack. They threw spit on Warpspeed's feet and he was stuck. "OH DA....!" "I'll stop them," said Clepron, interrupting Mig. He began blasting each DNAlien down and weakening most of them. He then shot Warpspeed free and he turned into Cannonbolt and rolled into the DNAlien hold-up. "Awww!!" they shouted in pain. "Yeah! You guys should be happy!" said Cannonbolt. He grabbed one of them and rolled around with him until he just died. He then stood up and turned back into Mig. "Well it looks like we're done here," he said. Just then the original DNAlien stood up and took the spikes out of its body. "UGH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE!?" asked Mig is anger. The DNAlien jumped on top of it and began slapping him. Mig turned into Spiker again and once again launched the DNAlien into the air with spikes all inside its body now. It fell back slowly and disappeared. Mig turned back. "FINALLY!!" he screamed. Clepron and Mig sat down at the yogurt stand's benches and continued eating frozen yogurt while everyone was watching them in shcok because they saw the whole battle go on and Mig turn into aliens. Mig looked at them. "What?" he asked. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Mr. Yogurtine owner *Random Citizens Villains *Rogue DNAlien *DNAliens Aliens Used *Spiker (x2) *Ripjaws (holgram only) *Warpspeed *Cannonbolt Trivia *Miguel turns into Spiker and Cannonbolt for the first and Warpspeed for the first time on-screen. *It is revealed that Mig knew exactly what Warpspeed could do, confirming that he debuted with Warpspeed in an off-screen adventure. *The DNAliens made their re-appearences from AF. *The Rogue DNAlien was confirmed to be the DNAlien boss. *Before Mig turned into Warpspeed, Ripjaws's hologram was seen. Category:Episodes